


Congratulatory Pancakes

by teecup_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... I guess, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ginny is Harry's friend only, M/M, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione got into a fight because of something stupid Ron did. Ron crashed in Ginny’s apartment for the night.</p><p>The following morning, Ron and Hermione make up… in Ginny’s apartment’s sofa…</p><p>Instead of getting traumatized, Ginny runs to hide in the apartment of her friend, Harry, for a while.</p><p>She didn’t know Harry was busy as well.</p><p>PS: The title is a lie. There are no pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulatory Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a full-out non-magical AU oneshot of the Tomarry variety using Ginny’s POV.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings and Notes:  
> 1\. Unbeta’ed  
> 2\. This is probably not British English. I don't even know if you can count it as American English. But, hey, at least, it's English?  
> 3\. Non-magical AU  
> 4\. Established Ron x Hermione pairing and Barty x Luna pairing  
> 5\. Ginny and Harry are close friends only  
> 6\. Written in Ginny’s POV because… why not? XD  
> 7\. Probably the shortest oneshot I’ve ever written to date

“Harry?” Ginny called out as she entered Harry’s apartment, locking the door behind her. She began to take off her scarf as she explained, “I need a place to crash for a few hours.”

 

She hooked her scarf on the coat rack by the door as she continued, “I know, I know. You gave me your key for emergency but I really think getting out of the apartment before having my eyes scarred from seeing my brother shag our friend is an emergency.”

 

She unbuttoned her jacket as she explained, “Anyway, long story short Ron was being an idiot, Lavender can’t take a hint and Hermione deserves better but she still loves my idiot brother.”

 

She hooked her coat to the rack as well as she sighed, “Ron’s really lucky Hermione loves him that much.”

 

She began walking towards the living room but stopped when she saw a brown winter coat on the floor. She picked it up and sighed as she scolded, “Harry, your coat rack is just a few steps away. You have no excuse to drop it on the floor.”

 

She returned to the front door and hooked the coat to the rack. She began walking towards the living room once more as she called out, “Harry?”

 

She frowned slightly as she stated, “It’s six in the morning and you’re not exactly a morning person so I know you’re in.”

 

She began walking towards the bedroom, stopping along the way when she saw a discarded shirt on the floor. She sighed and picked it up as she scolded, “I know you’re not a clean freak but you’re neater than Ron. You really have no excuse to just throw your dirty clothes on the floor.”

 

By the door to the bedroom, she picked up a dark blue tie. She blinked for a moment before observing the tie as she commented, “I haven’t seen this tie before. When did you buy this?”

 

She frowned slightly as she added, “But this tie definitely does not go with this shirt.”

 

She sighed as she opened the door to the bedroom, “We need to talk about your colour coordination.”

 

She went inside the bedroom, not noticing the unkempt bed because there was another shirt by the floor. Ginny actually stared at the shirt for a couple of seconds.

 

It was not like Harry to be this… disorganized. Sure, he wasn’t a neat freak but he wasn’t the type to just keep clothes lying on the floor. The shirt on the floor also looked too expensive for Harry’s taste and went very well with the tie she was currently holding. She could hear the shower coming from the adjoining bathroom as she looked at the floor of the bedroom. There was a pair of pants.

 

… two of them in fact…

 

“Harry!” She finally shouted, staring at the pants.

 

“G-G-Ginny?!” Harry’s spluttered reply coming from the other side of the bathroom door finally snapped her out of her trance.

 

Ginny walked towards the door leading to the bathroom and knocked twice before asking, “Why are there two sets of clothes on the floor?”

 

“What are you doing here?!” Harry asked back with a high-pitched tone.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes as she replied, “Ron’s stupid, Hermione still loves him and now they’re probably shagging on my sofa.”

 

Ginny grimaced as she added, “Hopefully they don’t shag on my bed. I still haven’t forgiven George for doing that.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, confusion evident in his voice.

 

“Why I’m here isn’t important. What’s important is the fact that there are two different sets of outfits littering your apartment!” Ginny smacked the door as she ordered, “Now, answer me! Why are there two different clothes littering your floor?!”

 

The bathroom door finally opened and Harry looked out of the door, frowning at Ginny as he stated, “I’m kinda busy, Gin.”

 

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the view of Harry’s head and a bit of his upper body as she asked, “Taking a shower? That’s not exactly being busy.”

 

Ginny’s lips curved into a grin as she asked, “So? Have you finally succumbed to the base desire of every human being in the entire world? Has the great pure Harry James Potter finally gotten laid?”

 

Ginny shrugged as she added, “Although, I am kinda curious why your mystery shag partner didn’t take their clothes when they left. They’re not exhibitionists, are they?”

 

Harry spluttered, his cheeks reddening as he shouted, “I’m not pur-! I mean! I’m not- GINNY!”

 

Ginny giggled and raised her hands in mock surrender as she placated, “Yes, yes. I’m sure you hid your deepest darkest raunchiest desires from the rest of the world underneath that pure innocent boy next door personality of yours.”

 

“GINNY!” Harry shouted, his cheeks continuing to redden like a tomato.

 

“Soooo… who was it?” Ginny grinned as she leaned forward before frowning as she added, “Please tell me it’s not Cho Chang. Must I remind you that horrible Valentine ’s Day date you had with her? I mean, sure, she just broke up with her long-time boyfriend but did she have to cry? Oh god. Is it Luna? It’s not Luna, is it?”

 

“WHAT?!” Harry’s voice turned another pitch higher.

 

“You’ve been spending so much time with her.” Ginny frowned at Harry as she warned, “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Luna is already kinda sorta seeing someone.”

 

“She is?” Harry blinked in confusion and Ginny nodded.

 

“Yeah. Remember her brother Tom?” Ginny didn’t notice Harry’s cheeks reddened as she whispered, “Well, I heard from Neville that he heard from Luna that she was seeing her brother’s friend who also works for him. Of course, it’s not official since her brother’s friend is afraid of what her brother will do to him if he finds out.”

 

“Really now?” A third voice chimed in and Ginny’s eyes widened when another man looked out of the door. Ginny’s jaw slacked when she recognized the man as Luna’s half-brother, Tom Riddle. Tom pressed his body against Harry, placing a possessive hand on Harry’s arm as he asked Ginny pleasantly, “You wouldn’t happen to know the name of this… _friend_ of mine, do you?”

 

Ginny’s mouth opened and closed uselessly for a few seconds, trying to process the fact that Harry actually…

 

“Tom Riddle?!” Ginny turned to ask Harry in a loud pitchy tone, “You shagged Tom Riddle!? As in youngest CEO of Riddle Enterprise Tom Riddle?! As in our friend Luna’s big brother Tom Riddle!?”

 

“Ginny-“ Harry tried to placate the girl.

 

“The _name_.” Tom hissed, glaring at Ginny.

 

Ginny gulped and hurriedly answered, “I-I don’t know. Neville didn’t say a name.”

 

Tom leaned forward, pressing Harry against the door, as he hissed, “You’re lying.”

 

“I-I-“

 

How did he know?!

 

“Tom!” Harry called out, smacking Tom’s arm as he scolded, “Stop that. You’re making Ginny uncomfortable.”

 

“Neville said his name was Barty.” Ginny hurriedly admitted, feeling very uncomfortable by Tom’s glare.

 

“ _Barrttyy_.” Tom hissed the name with such venom it made Ginny fear for the man’s life. Tom’s lips curved into a pleasant and handsome smile as he said, “Thank you, Ginny.”

 

Tom’s smile turned into a predatory smirk as he added, “Now, if you will excuse us, Harry and I have one of his, as you have said, deepest darkest raunchiest desires to do right now.”

 

Not waiting for Ginny to reply, Tom closed the bathroom door. A second later, she heard Harry squeak a word sounding very much like “TOM!”

 

Ginny blinked for a few seconds before walking out of the bedroom. She sat on the couch of the living room and took out her phone. She pressed the number five of her speed dial and placed the phone by her ear. She only had to listen to two rings before the call was answered with a sleepy “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Neville. Sorry to call you out of the blue.” Ginny greeted sweetly, “So, good news, Harry’s finally getting laid.”

 

“Um, why are you telling me this?” Neville asked with a confused tone in his tone.

 

“By Luna’s brother.” Ginny added with a nod.

 

“Wait. What?”

 

“Speaking of Luna… I accidently blabbed about Luna’s secret relationship with that guy Barty.” Ginny continued, grinning sheepishly as she asked, “So can you be a dear and tell Luna about my big oopsie?”

 

“Wait! You told her brother?! He’s going to kill Barty!” Neville frantically shouted over the phone.

 

“Yeaaaahhh.” Ginny smiled as she hastily said, “Anyway, give them a head’s up for me.”

 

“Why can’t you do it?!”

 

“I just met Tom Riddle!” Ginny hissed frantically, “You don’t understand, Neville. He’s scary. Like super uber scary that will probably make Professor Snape scared. He’ll know if I blabbed to Luna! This is the only way to give them a head’s up without getting beheaded myself. Besides…”

 

Ginny shrugged as she got up, “I have to do something right now.”

 

“What’s that?” Neville asked and Ginny could hear the faint sound of typing. Maybe Neville was sending Luna a message instead?

 

“I need to make congratulatory pancakes for Harry.” Ginny stated seriously, “It’s about damn time he got some.”

 

“Wait, what?” Neville asked, more confused than ever.

 

 

 

**Epilogue-ish:**

 

That Friday, Bartemius Crouch Junior was seen at work, surrounded by mountains of paperwork threatening to eat him whole.

 

No one dared to look at Tom, especially since their boss seemed to be in a good mood as he prepared for his dinner date with one Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was created because a guy friend of mine (who’s straight… according to him) once asked me what I would do if I ever walk in on him with another guy doing… stuff. I said I would make him congratulatory pancakes. He laughed.
> 
> … I wasn’t joking.
> 
> Again, there is no plan for more stories in this ‘verse but if there will be, it’ll probably be a short oneshot again. If I ever get an idea.


End file.
